


Wash Away

by dance_the_code



Series: Conference Wives [11]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Sexual Molestation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-20
Updated: 2007-11-20
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance_the_code/pseuds/dance_the_code
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie without conference wives, without Penfield is an easy target</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> –Conference Wives

Title: Wash Away  
Pairing/Characters: Charlie  
Rating/Category: R  
Word Count: 169  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Charlie without conference wives, without Penfield is an easy target  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine. (Lyrics from Faith No More)  
Note: –Conference Wives  
Warning: Sexual Molestation  
[Wash Away, Part II](http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/91596.html)  
[Wash Away, Part III](http://dance-the-code.livejournal.com/91683.html)

The shower helped.

It was scalding hot and each burning drop of water reconfirmed that he was alive.

_Step beside the piece of the circumstance  
Got to wash away the taste of evidence_

__The man had been older, much older, a washed-up academic and a lot stronger than he looked.

_Wash it away_

__Forcing Charlie against the wall in the surprisingly empty corridor, jarring his body from head to hip against the wall

_I didn't feel a thing  
It didn't mean a thing_

__Harsh words in his ear, praising and degrading his genius in the same sentence while a hand slipped into his jeans

_Look in the eye and testify:  
I didn't feel a thing_

__Lips against his, alcohol and spit, hand at his throat, darkness

_Anything you say, we know you're guilty_

__Larry found him, in the hall, unconscious, still clothed

_Hands above your head, you won't even feel me_

The shower helped.

It was scalding hot and each burning drop of water reconfirmed that he was alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie without conference wives, without Penfield is an easy target

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives, first part on Numb3rs100

Title: Wash Away, Part II  
Pairing/Characters: Charlie/Ian  
Rating/Category: R  
Word Count:  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Charlie without conference wives, without Penfield is an easy target  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives, first part on Numb3rs100

Ian stormed through the hotel lobby.

As soon as the call came from Larry he ended his case, quick and bloody.

Now he was ready to remove his rifle from the case in his left hand and just start decreasing the surplus population of errant mathematicians until someone pointed out the one that had dared to touch _HIS_ Charlie.

Larry let him into Charlie’s hotel room.

“Larry, where’s Charlie?” He set the rifle case on the bed.

“Charles is in the shower…”

“Did he go to the hospital? Did you call the police?”

Larry nodded. “Yes…and they collected the security tape from the hotel…I believe they even have the man in custody…”

“What happened Larry?”

“Charles decided against attending the mixers, said he would meet me in the morning for breakfast, I left the Euclidean wine and cheese at 10:00 and came down the hall to return to my room when I found Charles unconscious in the hall. I called the police. They took him to the hospital. I called you. When the hospital released him, he spoke with the police and then I brought him back to the hotel. He said he wanted a shower.”

“When was that?”

“Almost an hour ago.”

Ian stepped into the steam of the bathroom. “Charlie?”

Charlie opened the curtain to look at Ian. “Ian.” He opened the curtain further and beckoned Ian to join him.  
“Charlie…”

“Ian…please, I…I can’t seem to feel clean.”

Ian shed his clothes and joined Charlie in the shower, carefully washing every inch with the proffered washcloth. Charlie turned in his arms and looked up at him. Ian leaned down and kissed him.

Charlie eagerly returned the kiss. “I’m sorry…”

“What are you apologizing for?”

“I…”

“No, Charlie, you have nothing to apologize for…I should have been here with you…”

“I told you to go…”

“Charlie, you needed me, someone else could have saved the octogenarians, let’s get you out of this shower and tucked into bed.”

Charlie nodded, reaching out and turning off the water.

Ian traced the angry hot lines left by the scalding water with gentle fingers.


	3. Wash Away, Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie without conference wives, without Penfield is an easy target

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Conference Wives

Title: Wash Away, Part III  
Pairing/Characters: Ian, Don  
Rating/Category: R  
Word Count: 304  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Charlie without conference wives, without Penfield is an easy target  
Disclaimer – if you recognize it, its not mine.  
Note: –Conference Wives

As Larry helped Charlie acquire pajamas and discuss something esoteric about Charlie’s presentation earlier in the day, Ian called the local police and acquired the necessary information.

He then escorted Larry out of the room and tucked Charlie into bed, tight against the hollow of his shoulder.

Once Charlie was asleep, Ian took out his phone and called Don.

“Eppes! Ahhhh! No!”

Ian looked at his phone a moment. “Don, are you alright?”

“Ian! Yeah, yeah…everything’s fine…”

“I’m having a hard time believing you, Don.”

“Nothing’s wrong…just…Damn it! Let go!”

“Don?”

“Ian…if I put your dog on the phone can you convince it to leave my shoes alone?”

“Don, say Montezuma.”

“Montezuma? Oh…thanks…Ian, you have some weirdly trained dogs. Now, what’s up?”

“Charlie got into some trouble at his conference.”

“Wait, what? Is he okay?”

“Yes, I’m here with him… an older mathematician, drunk off his ass decided he was going to make Charlie a notch on his belt…”

“Shit…is Charlie? God damn it, after everything that’s happened…”

“Don, he didn’t get very far. He felt Charlie up, put a hand on Charlie’s throat, squeezed slightly to stop Charlie from fighting and Charlie passed out. According to one of the officer’s who has viewed the security tapes, the asshole fled after that. Charlie’s been checked out at the hospital, he’s made a statement, he’s pressed charges.”

“Damn it… has he just been bitten by bad karma or something?”

“Don, I doubt any of the things that have happened to Charlie are karmic… I’m bringing him home tomorrow morning. We’ll pick up Isaac and then take a vacation, the three of us.”

“Okay, Ian…you want me to tell Isaac you and Charlie will be home in the morning?”

“Yes…and Don?”

“Yeah, Ian?”

“When you tell him his bedtime story tonight, let Charlie be the hero.”


End file.
